


Do It Again

by Inky_minzy



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Foiled Confessions, Insecure Rider, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Swearing, Teenage Dorks, Wing man Aloha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_minzy/pseuds/Inky_minzy
Summary: The four times Rider witnessed Goggles being kissed.The one time Rider got one from Goggles.





	1. Aloha

**Author's Note:**

> Hello-hello! What are you in the market for? Ah, I see! Goggles/Rider! A true kind of all cutesy relationship, if not further improved by the concept of a shy, broody boy with his overly sunshine like crush! Not to mention a bit of Aloha, always ready to make the ride fun! Don't forget Gloves, so quick! Emperor is here too and Hachi is getting accustomed to Inkling society. Especially if it all involves a jealous Rider and oblivious Goggles.

_ "The slimy little hipster…" Rider had been trailing off, staring down at his feet with a glare. Rider had been foregoing a normal day, as normal a day could be in Inkopolis Square. The Golden Dynamo user had been polishing his weapon after a battle against Skull's team. He'd won, a small victory considering Skull had used a different weapon. In fact, so had Rider. _

_ His day goes as so: Rider wakes up, looks at his alarm clock. Four minutes before it would go off. He could already tell this day would begin odd. Afterwards he'd dressed in his iconic rider jacket and boots, tentacles pulled tightly up and Dynamo in hand, the S+ ranked teen made his way into the Square. _

_ Rider had wanted in more practice, hoping to achieve the new rank they'd introduced when he'd been approached by Skull. Rider and Skull didn't have all that buddy-buddy kind of relationship, but the mutual respect made it so they'd both hold a conversation much longer than either were willing to with anybody but their immediate friends/teammates. _

_ It was then Skull challenges Rider to a Turf War. But there was a catch. "Let's trade our weapons. I heard from team Blue that you were good at an E-Liter." Rider had raised a brow, "So I'm assuming you're gonna use a Dynamo?" Skull nodded, "Not gold, but I'd recently purchased the Kensa Dynamo Roller. They're about the same, different special and sub weapon though." _

_ Not usually one to decline, Rider accepted Skull's challenge. "Bring it on." So within a couple of minutes, Purple vs. Yellow-Green was announced to commence battle. Rider gripped the E-Liter in hand. Truthfully Rider wasn't all that sure on the weapon in hand. Being that the Plaza's and Square's weapons were different and he'd yet to try this version of the E-Liter. _

_ The weight was familiar though, being the only thing to comfort Rider and sharpen his resolve. 3, 2, 1… Go! And as such a Turf War on Piranha Pit ensued. Rider had spent the better half picking off Skull's team. Aviator had managed to evade his shots, but wasn't quite close enough to splat Rider. _

_ The battle carried on without much luck, Rider could tell they were at a disadvantage. Rider was perched atop a hill near home Turf, instructing and covering his team in hopes they'd get a lead. Then Rider saw it. _

_ Skull was in his line of sight and by the glow of his tentacles, charged up. Rider huffed, throwing Skull a daring look from across. The purple teen nodded and like that he activated his special. The Booyah Bomb. _

_ "Get out of its way!" Rider shouted, grinning mercilessly up towards at Skull as he'd begin to collect the combined efforts of his team into a solid ink bomb. Aiming a charged shot, Rider released the trigger. Predictably, Skull was unaffected. _

_ "Stupid ink armour, now if only the actual thing was as sturdy." Rider murmured, tentacles flaring with his own special ready. Ink Storm. Producing the torpedo like bomb, Rider threw it in front of Skull and the storm began. _

_ "Stay out of it!" He could hear the purple team cry, Rider scoffing a short laugh when his attention was brought back to Skull. Booyah Bomb at a ready, Skull aimed for him. Rider made quick work, having shot at Skull and taking the ink trail to avoid the bomb's ink radius. _

_ Skull's armour fell as soon as he'd thrown the bomb, now exposed to the Ink Storm Rider had summoned. Seeing that the Yellow-Green squidling approached, Skull ignored the storm and raised the Dynamo Roller, readying to splat Rider. _

_ "Watch where you're stepping." Rider warned and as such Skull glanced down in time to see the Ink Mine set off beneath his feet. He wouldn't have been so worried for it not having been that the Ink Storm was eating at him and the weak blast from the Ink Mine was enough to splat him. _

_ Rider grinned, "Advance!" And as such his team pulled through for him. Rider couldn't quite ink as much as he'd like to with his Dynamo, but as long as he painted a road towards victory, he could depend on his team from there. _

_ Timer counting down the last ten seconds, Rider waited for the buzz and raised a fist victoriously when the results declared his team the winner. _

_ After the match, Rider had stepped out of the lobby to Skull waiting for him. The purple eyed teen raised his head in acknowledgement, having gone as far to untie his bandana and offer Rider a toothed smile. Rider returned it. "Next time we battle, just know there's a target painted on your back." _

_ "Yeah, let's see you shoot it." Rider taunted, Skull chuckling in his direction with a friendly gesture of hand. "See you, Rider." Skull bid goodbye afterwards, leaving and venturing into the Square's Galleria with Aviator at his side. Rider hummed and made his way to one of the Square's outdoor tables. He'd gotten a drink from Crusty Sean's and collapsed in his seat. _

_ His battle against Skull was draining. Rider had the lowest ink coverage predictably, but he'd won and he was willing to accept it. Dynamo leaning against the table, Rider absentmindedly sipped at his energy drink. Going as far to produce his Squid phone from his pocket and scroll through it. _

_ Inkopolis Square offered a new feature. Watch Live! Turf Wars. Rider wasn't as studious as Army, but he supposed he could take advantage of the streaming feature and watch some matches. Note a thing or two, he thought. _

_ He'd scrolled past some current matches with scrubs participating. Then something did catch his eye. Blue vs. Pink. Rider didn't think twice in watching the match unfold and yep, it was Goggles' team vs. Aloha's team. _

_ The match was about half way done, the Blue team were up to their usual shenanigans and along the lines, Rider witnessed Aloha and Goggles slip through the rails at Arrowana Mall. Rider cracked a small smile. No one would know. _

_ Promptly the match concluded, it was close, 0.3% difference and Blue takes the victory. Rider had about finished his drink and stood from his seat, Dynamo swung over his shoulder as he approached the lobby. Coming into view, Rider saw them. _

_ Blue and Pink exited, both teams engaged excitedly with one another. Diver had both his arms thrown across Headphones' and Specs' shoulders, seeming to blabber on and off about a cute girl he'd seen in one of the shops. The two girls of Aloha's team ventured off with Bobble and Goggles' attention was held by Aloha himself. _

_ Rider had come into earshot when he'd heard it. "Hosting another party tonight. Blue, you should all come." As per usual, Pink were looking for a good time. Rider rolled his eyes as Goggles gushed over the invitation. "Of course!" _

_ Aloha smiled charmingly, wrapping an arm around Goggles' waist and guiding the blue teen away from the rest of the fray. Rider paused from afar, witness to how Aloha pulled Goggles into him. Then he'd proceeded on to speak as if nothing was wrong and Goggles, the air headed boy hadn't even blinked. _

_ It couldn't be explained, no. But if it could, Rider was sure that the feeling brewing in his chest was angry. Coiled venomously as he'd abandoned his weapon into the arms of a passing Inkling. Rider distantly heard the fall and crash, but couldn't quite pay much attention to it when he'd made to follow Aloha and Goggles. _

_ They'd rounded into Urchin's Café, Aloha pulling a seat out for Goggles and soon both teens were immersed in conversation. Rider's nose scrunched as he'd enter the same establishment, the overwhelming smell of coffee beans making his nose wrinkle. Rider didn't like coffee. _

_ Neither did Goggles. _

_ Taking a seat from afar, Rider glowered at the waiter who'd asked for his order and promptly scampered off after threatening, "Water." _

_ Then ensued the most painful twenty minutes of Rider's entire career. Cod, why was he here again? Hearing Goggles laugh brought his attention back up and his reason for being there. Goggles was there, that'd be reason enough. The fact Aloha was there was part of the reason too. _

_ Rider sighed impatiently, having finished his third cup of water. The water was free. Sue him. Continuing, Rider just couldn't leave. He'd trained his eyes on the back of Aloha's head and glared. He'd read somewhere that eventually one would notice they're being stared at. Rider was waiting for Aloha to turn and maliciously be assaulted by Rider's infamous death glare. _

_ Maybe he was getting into it too much, after all why did Rider feel so ugly? And not in a physical sense. His skin crawled, as did his nerves as he watched Goggles enjoy himself with Aloha. The feeling was so foreign. _

_ Rider could remember when he'd first developed feelings for Goggles. Yes, that is why he was sitting not too far from the pair and splatting Aloha in every way possible in his head. It was because Rider was… Jealous. _

_ "Cosh." Rider groaned, crossing his arms and burying his face into his jacket sleeve. This was pathetic. Rider was pathetic. Ruled by his feelings for the blue inkling boy and it was mortifying. In every sense of the word. _

_ For one, Rider didn't do crushes. How could he? Rider never liked anyone, not this way. And for it to be Goggles of all people? Rider had to get his head checked. Maybe his heart. Secondly, the jealousy. It had started as a strong feeling to protect Goggles, especially when they'd moved to the Square and met a variety of people. _

_ Goggles was nice to everyone he met and though endearing, Rider couldn't help but feel Goggles was too nice for his own good. Anyone could and would take advantage of him. So Rider made it his job to look after Goggles when the Blue team looked away for too long. _

_ Rider could guide Goggles away from unwanted attention, easy really. If there was one thing Rider appreciated, it was that Goggles trusted him. Not that he'd ever use it to his advantage for selfish gain, but it made it so his opinion mattered to Goggles. _

_ But everyone knew Goggles didn't quite listen to anyone. Goggles did his own thing in a way that funnily enough didn't offend anyone. Rider sighed. _

_ Protective as he was, it hadn't done much. Goggles was a beacon of light. He would attract people with his smile alone and that he did. So as much as Rider hated it, he couldn't blame anyone for falling for that same smile. Which led to admirers. _

_ Rider could identify them as soon as they approached Goggles. Rider didn't interfere though, Goggles being too oblivious to those kind of things and never necessarily acknowledging whatever attraction he'd gained or the admirers. _

_ Except some admirers were persistent. Like Aloha. _

_ Rider glared as Goggles laughed again, tears streaming from the blue teen's eyes with hysterical laughter. As loud as he was, Rider couldn't even hear what had prompted such a reaction. _

_ Aloha laughed much tamer than Goggles, cupping the younger teen's face and thumbing away the tears of laughter. Rider gripped his seventh cup of water enough to have the paper crumple and the water overflow. _

_ "My blue riot." _

_ It was as if time stopped. Rider watched with horror as Aloha had held Goggles' face and proclaimed the words. _

_ "My." A declaration of sorts. Rider was in a frenzy and stood from his seat rather loudly, causing the chair's legs to scrape across the wooden floor. It was then that Pink met Yellow-Green. Aloha smirked in Rider's direction. _

_ Mocking him. _

_ "You fuckin'-' _

_ Rider never got to finish. His eyes widened as Aloha turned back toward Goggles, who's heard Rider, but the blue eyed teen's lips were caught before he could utter Rider's name. _

_ Aloha kissed Goggles. _

_ Right there. _

_ In front of Rider. _

_ Aloha was cupping the back of Goggles' head and guiding the most likely inexperienced kisser to return it. Goggles had only blinked confusedly before seeming to follow Aloha, said teen happy to indulge Goggles further before both teens were ripped from each other. _

_ "Rider!" Gasped Goggles, lips pink and face blushed purple as he'd cup his mouth and avoid looking across from him. Aloha was licking his own lips, making a satisfied sound while gripping the hand that held his collar. "You're gonna stretch it." _

_ Rider glared darkly. He received a taunting wink in response. Rider saw red. _

_ Correction. Rider saw pink. _

_ Before he could process the assault, Rider gagged on the pink ink in his mouth. He could hear Aloha laughing. _

_ "No weapons in the Square!" An angry voice called, Aloha huffing out an apology while successfully slipping out of Rider's hold. _

_ "You're dead when I catch you." Rider growled, using his jacket sleeve to wipe away the pink ink from his face. Aloha was at the cafe's exit, tossing a laugh over his shoulder. _

_ "When you catch me. Speaking of, Goggles, tonight, save me a dance!" Rider, having forgotten, looked down at Goggles. The blue inkling had recovered, looking up at Aloha with an innocent smile. "Catch you later then!" _

_ Rider looked from Goggles to Aloha, who blew a kiss and caused Goggles to giggle. No. No, Aloha was not getting that dance. _

_ Before anything could be said, Rider was on his feet and sprinting toward the door. "Whoops-!' Aloha yelped, running away from the café with Rider hot on his heels. Both Inklings were cursing profusely, "Get over here!" Rider roared, Aloha looking back incredulously. "You can't possibly tell me that if you heard the same thing, you'd listen!" _

_ Witness to all this was Aviator. The purple teen laughed underneath his breath, garnering Skull's attention across from him who was content to eat both their cakes. "Love." Aviator provided, Skull spooning a shit ton of whip cream into his mouth with a hum of agreement. _

_ Next to them was Diver, Headphones and Specs. The two blue tentacled teens sighed, Diver commented. "Crappy swimmer, surprisingly good runner." He laughed, receiving an amused snort from Skull. _

_ Back to Rider and Aloha, the visor wearing teen weaved through people to slow Rider, brow creased in concentration as he evaded being grabbed at by Yellow-Green teen. "Chill." He drawled, only further aggravating the other.  _

_ "One kiss." Aloha breathed with a smile, slowing his pace and putting a table between himself and Rider. Rider had half a mind to climb over the table and tackle Aloha. Said teen was confident it wouldn't happen. "That's all it took to make you do something? Geez Rider, how are you ever going to ask Goggles out?" _

_ Rider hissed, "That's none of your Cod damn business." Aloha stuck his tongue out, "I'm helping you, try to show some appreciation." That was it. Rider attempted to climb the table, which Aloha promptly tipped forward and launched Rider onto his back. _

_ "Another swing, another miss." Aloha laughed, pinning Rider underneath the table by leaning against the legs. "Y'know, if you don't make the first move, someone's gonna sweep Goggles up and claim him for themselves." Provided Aloha, causing Rider to struggle with the need to throttle him. _

_ "I'm not joking, Rider. Anyone could. Trust me, a lot of us do and will. Like me." Aloha shrugged, only receiving a weak kick in response. He sighed and stood up, brushing off his iconic Hawaiian shirt as Rider moved from underneath the table. _

_ "Talk some other time, hopefully when you ask Goggles out. Or, y'know, I do." And with that Aloha turned tail and left. Rider didn't have the energy to chase after him. Maybe knock him around for pinning Rider and… _

_ "Guys!" _

_ Rider looked up to see Goggles approach excitedly. As if what had transpired didn't affect him at all. Rider was both relieved and infuriated. Strange. _

_ So to conclude the day, Goggles had remembered the name to a song he'd forgotten before the kiss. Skull had finished two pieces of cake, Aviator payed. Diver got the girl's number, Specs had slipped on pink ink and Headphones tried a new charger class. Rider had to clean up. _

_ Having bid everyone goodbye and even spending some time with Goggles, Rider returned to the lobby, located his Gold Dynamo Roller and wiped himself and the weapon clean of pink ink. _

_ Later that night Rider's Squid phone chimed. Inkstagram update… Goggles had posted a new photo. Rider glanced down to see Goggles sharing a dance with Aloha. _

_ "The slimy piece of-'!' _

_ Abandoning the comfort of his home and storming towards the party, Rider made plans to crash said party and literally rain on Aloha's parade. _

_ "I'm beginning to like the E-Liter a bit more." Murmured Rider outside the party, screams of distress heard from inside as he waited out the Ink Storm. _

_ Rider sighed, "Why do I feel this isn't the end?" _

_ Rider felt his pocket vibrate. Retrieving his Squid phone, he read the text and smiled. Goggles wanted to go home.  _


	2. Gloves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omfg, I'M SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER, school's over, so I'll be on this much faster, expect faster updates, thank you for the patience!

_ That day was unusually annoying. Rider would often mark the days off and avoid them, but as such he'd been called to the Square by Specs unexpectedly. He'd wished he hadn't come, now left waiting for the next train. And he was starting to think the list of people he hated was getting longer. _

_ Like the first, Rider woke up a little shy of his alarm going off, got his gear on, weapon swung over his shoulders and a text on his Squid phone he couldn't ignore. Team Blue's Specs wanted to meet him, which was unusual. Rider had plenty of run ins with Blue and did speak to them, though most often with Goggles, (for obvious reasons.) _

_ Specs, being such a skittish kinda guy around Rider and the S4, alongside Headphones, was at times hesitant to be too familiar with them. Except for the times they fell to their level of stupid. Rider is beginning to believe they're all stupid actually. Pinching his nose and returning to the text, Specs wanted to meet up in the Square's heart. If Rider was honest, he hoped Goggles was around or something, it seemed odd Specs had called him out alone or something. _

_ And thankfully, Specs wasn't alone. Team Blue greeted him quite excitedly, so it made things less awkward for Rider thinking Specs wanted to see him specifically. And-- _

_ "Rider!" Goggles jumped at Rider, said teen panicking and dropping his weapon in favor of catching the younger Inkling. A little way, Bobble giggled loudly, elbowing Specs quite hard in her contentment and exclamation of, "Pay up!" _

_ Rider watched as Specs handed over money to the squid girl, confused as to what was happening when the happy love of his asked for attention. Flustered, Rider cursed, watching as Goggles smiled quite proudly, "Knew you'd catch me!" _

_ "Hehe, you were wrong Specs, he caught him! See! You shouldn't have doubted Rider would drop everything to catch him." Bobble continued, all smiles as she gestured widely to the pair. Rider's eye twitched. _

_ Specs sighed, "Seriously, I just thought it would make more sense he let him fall, afterall, Rider was never really fond of Go-' _

_ "Don't tell me you guys called me here for a fucking bet." Rider threatened, squeezing Goggles' cheeks and glaring toward the other two. Specs waved widely, blabbering for an excuse as Bobble laughed distantly. _

_ "Well, no! While waiting, Goggles wouldn't be quiet about jumping you when you arrived and it just escalated to us betting on it." Specs sighed. The Yellow-Green teen nodded slowly, looking down toward Goggles who only giggled nervously and asked that his cheeks be released. Rider flushed and let go, picking up his weapon and mumbling about Blue being idiots. _

_ "So," Rider began. "Why am I here?" _

_ Bobble waved her arms above her head before Specs could answer him. "We need a teammate!" _

_ Rider raised a brow questionably, suddenly aware that the infamous Blue team was missing a member. Looking around wildly, he looked toward Specs for answers. _

_ "Ah." Specs paused, gesturing toward his teammates then himself. "Headphones is kinda sick… We promised Goggles a Turf War today, so we thought of who to call when Goggles suggested you." _

_ Rider yawned and turned back toward the station, "Waste of time." The entirety, or well most, of the Blue team cornered him in the opposite direction of the station. _

_ "Please!" They all pleaded. Rider had Goggles climbing his arm and screaming in his ear, he really couldn't say no, could he? _

_ "Fine! Fuck, get off." Rider stressed, watching Goggles climb back down and bouncing on his feet happily. "Thank you!" _

_ "Yeah, whatever." _

_ Specs snapped Rider out of his utter exasperation, "Look, I think Gloves said he wanted a match earlier, but he's waiting for his teammates. We can hang around for a bit." _

_ "Then why did you invite me now-' _

_ "Argh, Goggles was being persistent, I don't really care right now!" Specs fumed. Rider blinked. _

_ Bobble hopped to his side and whispered loud enough for Specs to hear, "He misses Headphones." _

_ Specs sputtered in embarrassment, pointing at his teammate accusingly with a grape coloured face. Rider didn't want the story and trudged off, "Call me when y'all ready." _

_ Rider thought he escaped the idiocy, but unfortunately Goggles followed up quite quickly. Rider hissed, "Go stick with your teammates, I need a break." _

_ Goggles hummed, "But Rider will be lonely, no? So I'm coming along!" _

_ Rider's heart ached. "I hate you." _

_ Goggles smiled. _

_ They walked near the Galleria, Goggles stopped by when they crossed Skull. The purple inkling was holding stacks of boxes. Rider squinted and noticed they were cake boxes. Right behind Skull was Aviator, the other Inkling seeming to scratch at his head and stare curiously at his wallet. _

_ "Yo." Skull greeted, opening one of the boxes, pulling down his bandana and taking a large bite out of a strawberry cheesecake. Rider snorted as quietly as he could while Goggles begged for a bite. Skull seemed hesitant, but gave up one box to Goggles before leaving aside his teammate. Rider watched them go with amusement. _

_ "Let's get drinks and share the cake!" Goggles chirped, Rider nodding in agreement. "I'll get the drinks, sit here and don't wander off please, I don't have the energy right now." Rider glared, receiving a salute from Goggles before he wandered into line. _

_ Once in line, Rider glanced back at Goggles before burying his face in his hands. Today was supposed to be simple, oh how he wished. _

_ "Rider." Singsonged someone far too close to Rider for his own comfort. Jumping back, he was greeted by none other than S4's Aloha. The pink Inkling cooed, hand to his hip as he leant far too closely toward Rider. It looked suggestive. Fucker. _

_ "What the hell-' Rider tried, only to be silenced by a finger. Oh how tempted he was to bite it. Aloha laughed, "You look tense man." Winking and throwing his head over his shoulder, Aloha was quick to locate the reason. _

_ "Ooo, you guys on a date? Ay, knew you had it Rider!" Aloha laughed, his laughter quickly morphing into a cry of pain. The teen pulled back his finger and stuck his tongue out toward Rider. "You better be gentle with Goggles, I don't think he'd like this kinda treatment because I sure as hell don't!" _

_ "You aren't supposed to like it, dumbass!" Rider hissed, threatening to bite Aloha again when he neared him. Aloha huffed and stuck his finger in his mouth. "Geez." _

_ Silence ensued afterwards while they waited in line. Rider glared, "Why are you here?" _

_ Aloha shrugged, "Wanted something to drink, saw you in line, cuts me closer to the front." _

_ "Slimey hipster." _

_ "Raging leviathan." _

_ Rider's eye twitched the second time that day. He'd been avoiding Aloha since that particular incident. Rider still disliked Aloha in general, but he hasn't seen him near Goggles, so he hasn't actively looked for conflict. _

_ No, as of recently actually, Aloha has been looking to corner him about Goggles. Ask him when he's gonna act, what he has in plan, if he'd like to know what it's like to kiss Goggles- _

_ His answer to it all was, "Fuck off or I will kill you." _

_ Rider's crush on Goggles was still painfully obvious. He couldn't prevent it, and he's noticed how affectionate Goggles has gotten. Completely comfortable with hugging him and all, it was really wearing him out. He could only handle so much. _

_ Speaking of, with Aloha waiting in line with him, Rider was reminded of Goggles' admirers. Aloha was still one, no? But Rider had seen less of him making attempts and instead just annoying him. But it didn't mean Rider didn't think about it. _

_ Aloha had kissed Goggles. It made Rider want to throttle the teen now, but the damage has been done. Rider could not allow something like that, he felt he had lost his mind when it had happened. Goggles was… No. Goggles didn't belong to anyone. Rider hated the possessive thought, but it really did anger him when others neared the Blue teen. These feelings had to go. _

_ But that wouldn't be easy. Rider sighed, gaze downcast. A hand at his shoulder brought his attention back. _

_ Glaring, the Yellow-Green teen looked toward Aloha, who pointed over their shoulders with a smirk. "Ay, so like, if you'd like, I'll get your drinks, because Goggles' got company." _

_ Clearly confused, Rider looked back and saw what Aloha pointed at. Goggles was smiling up toward a new guest. Gloves. _

_ Rider felt his tentacles bristle. He felt threatened by the teen gloved. No secret he disliked Gloves since arriving at the Square. _

_ Aloha yawned, "Yeah, so like." Casually taking his wallet out, Aloha gestured toward the menu. "What drinks would you guys like?" _

_ He got a growled response before Rider stormed away. Aloha only laughed and ordered regardless, happy to follow after Rider with their drinks afterwards. Said teen had reached Goggles, glaring as hard as he could at Gloves who responded with a challenging grin. _

_ Goggles, oblivious, cheered when Aloha arrived with their drinks. _

_ "I'll be off." Aloha sung, nearing Rider and nipping his ear to tease before abandoning the table with a wave of his hand. Rider had really wanted to chase after him for the nip, most likely Aloha's version of payback for biting his finger. It made Rider flush with rage. _

_ Gloves was very amused by such a sight, "You both seem close." Purred the gloved teen, taking an uninvited seat at their table. Goggles didn't mind. Rider did. _

_ "Goggles was telling me you're substituting for Headphones, pretty nice of you, Rider." Gloves said, smiling in Goggles direction who excitedly returned it. Rider sat down across from Gloves, taking his drink and furiously sipping. Lime soda. Aloha actually got something right about Rider. _

_ "Yeah." Rider scoffed, trying to turn away from Gloves before the temptation to punch him became too great. Gloves laughed, "Cool. Everyone's ready actually, so let's start our match." Gloves winked. The simple act put Rider on edge, it reminded him of Aloha if he was being honest. _

_ Goggles gasped, "I almost forgot about it! I'll call Specs and Bobble, meet you there, 'kay?" Goggles bounced, picking up his cake box and drink in arm. Rider offered to carry the box and Goggles handed it to him. _

_ Gloves nodded, "Great, see you there." Gloves stood, passing Goggles from behind and in a swift motion, Goggles yelped in surprise. Rider lifted his head and Gloves raised a hand with a teasing smile. "See yeah." _

_ Box in hand, Rider blinked toward Goggles in confusion. "The hell did he do?" _

_ Goggles blushed, "I dunno." _

_ Rider squinted. _

_ Goggles awkwardly gestured toward his butt and swiftly retreated to call Specs and Bobble.  _

_ Rider's eye twitched the third time that day. Gloves had slapped Goggles' ass. Rider knew who his target was during that Turf match. _

_ Speaking of, it started soon after. Blue vs. Neon Green. _

_ Rider's tentacles blended into a Blue to match the team, at spawn and readying for the battle. Blackbelly Skatepark. The renovations made it different from the Blackbelly at the Plaza, but all the same, Rider could see Green from across the map and he was ready to splat Gloves at first encounter. _

_ The battle began and Rider went off on his own. It wasn't he couldn't cooperate, he knew Blue were capable enough, but he felt so trained on finding Gloves and making him pay for touching Goggles the way he had. And locating the Duelies user hadn't been hard at all. Right on top of the tower, looking wide eyed down at Rider and his Gold Dynamo. _

_ "Not today." Gloves laughed, jumping down the opposite side and escaping Rider's line of sight. _

_ The battle continued with few confrontations, Gloves avoided Rider and having not paid attention, Rider lost track of Goggles. Which now that he was thinking about it, was concerning. _

_ Counting down a minute, Rider pushed further into enemy Turf with Bobble, the girl exceptional with her Slosher. Tentacles flaring, Rider was well charged for an appropriate time. Swimming into one of the alleys, Rider saw them. _

_ Gloves had cornered Goggles, Duelies pointed and an empty Blue ink tank. Leave it to Goggles to run out of ink in enemy territory. Rider approached fast in hopes of saving Goggles respawn time, but then froze the next instance. _

_ Weapons abandoned, Gloves advanced upon a flustered Goggles. The young teen having been laughing about his ink tank when his cheeks had been cupped and lips were upon his own. Gloves was gentle, nipping at Goggles lips and happy with the colour rising to Goggles' face. Cute. _

_ In the next moment, a blue mist consumed Goggles before his body lit a solid Blue, covering his body protectively and cutting Gloves off. Ink Armour. _

_ Gloves looked back over his shoulder to see glaring stars and a raised Dynamo Roller over him. _

_ The match concluded afterwards. _

_ Rider had gritted his teeth, humming loudly to himself as he left the Lobby. Behind him he could hear the Blue team cheer in victory, Gloves' team admitting defeat and retreating themselves. _

_ Now Rider could add to his list of people he hated. Aloha was still on it and now that he looked at it, Gloves has always been on this list. _

_ Cod, when will this be over? _

_ He was leaving the Square, waiting at the station and about to board when a body collided with his from behind. _

_ "Let's go together, I still don't want you to be lonely." Goggles smiled, clinging to Rider as they boarded and made their way towards a seat. _

_ Rider smiled softly, "Sure." _

_ On their way home, they shared that cake finally. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I really do apologize for taking long on this one, I actually rewrote this three times because I wasn't satisfied with it, but finally got it down today for y'all, hope you enjoyed it! Emperor is next lovelies, can't wait! And I'll be adding more RiderxGoggles moments throughout because the first chapter was kinda missing that. Plus, since I'm a sucker for it, expect Aloha to be around too.


	3. Emperor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm so sorry bjdjdhjxjrbdkdj don't Okay, before going into this, I just wanna say a lot changed going into it and I thought I had an idea of how it was supposed to go, but again, it spirald. I literally just write what seems right???? So I'm sorry about Emperor if he doesn't live up to some expectations! But please enjoy it, my idea this chapter was just really setting up for the the last two.

_"So, are you gonna ask him out?"_

_"For the third time, it's none of your business!"_

_Rider groaned and muffled a scream of frustration into a random article of clothing while Aloha, at his side, poked his shoulder. If asked how he'd gotten here, shopping for gear and for some unfair reason by the cods, with Aloha, Rider would respond: "It was against my will."_

_Things were a little different this time around for Rider. He's woken up not to his alarm, but his ringtone fairly early. Upset he'd been disturbed as early as 7AM, Rider squinted at the brightness before answering the call without really registering he had until a voice greeted him. Aloha's voice. Teeth gritted, Rider painstakingly asked what the partying teen wanted from him at fucking seven._

_"Shops are opening a sale today! Got ditched and needed someone to come. And oh, before you reject me, Goggles will be there too."_

_Rider wasn't going to go out shopping just because Goggles was-_

_So it wasn't against his will, but that didn't mean he liked being there. With Aloha no less and knowing Goggles was late. Did Rider also mention Aloha was here? No? Well Aloha is a piece of shit._

_Singing underneath his breath and picking up a shirt, Aloha turned to Rider for his opinion. "You look hideous." He dryly responded. Aloha giggled, "Great, I'll take it. By the way, got a text, Goggles met company a little ways and is coming down soon. Don't worry, you'll see him."_

_Company? Rider huffed and continued to look through the clothing options. He'd found a Front Zip Vest, part of the Kensa brand and though Rider wouldn't trade his jacket for it, he picked it up to try. Aloha was at his side in an instant, "You'd look hot in it."_

_Threatening Aloha with his Dynamo, Rider moved away with the vest to try it on and abandoned Aloha in the isle. Laughing, the pink teen waved him off and had shouted something along the lines of going to meet Goggles. Rider didn't trust him still, but he couldn't allow Aloha to distract him at the moment._

_Things had been… Quiet. Rider was content to say this, for the past few weeks hadn't been filled with as much of the drama it'd been in beforehand. After his last incident, Rider had been trying to avoid Aloha and Gloves. One of them was, well Rider couldn't ignore them unfortunately and Gloves was happy to back off. It had been a harmless encounter, considering it was during a Turf War, but Gloves might've felt Rider would attack him outside of battle._

_Rider didn't say he was proud of it, but warding off Gloves with his violent actions had let him settle a little easier when Goggles wasn't by his side. Aloha on the other hand didn't seem to care. Rider couldn't note seeing Aloha approach Goggles in any manner as he'd done the first time, but wherever Rider was with Goggles, Aloha followed._

_"Yo, Rider, you've been in there for awhile." Sounded a voice through the stall's door. Rider shook himself up, unlocking the stall and stepping out to be greeted by not only Aloha, but Goggles and… Prince?_

_"Ah, the Kensa brand looks amazing on you!" Cheered the sunny coloured inkling, standing by Goggles' side who awed shamelessly at Rider. Underneath the attention of not only Aloha's judgmental eye, Prince's enthusiasm and Goggles, Rider stuttered nervously, feeling the material that hugged his chest irritate his skin._

_Prince seemed to take note of the sudden silence, making to grab Goggles' attention who was brought back with flustered cheeks and an apologetic laugh. Aloha nodded approvingly, "I was right, you do look hot. What do you guys think?" Aloha asked both Prince and Goggles._

_Both teens flushed at once when Rider turned a sharp eye at them. Being the first to raise his voice, Prince smiled sheepishly and gestured at Rider's arms. "I don't mean to sound crude, but the vest really fits your build and shows off the muscles of your arms that's usually hidden with your jacket sleeves." Complimented the young heir, poking Goggles who nodded in agreement._

_"It does look nice on you, Rider." Goggles breathed nervously, seeming to shy away when Rider met his eye. He wouldn't admit it, but being complimented by Goggles did make Rider feel flattered. He raised both arms over his head and stretched, wanting to get a feel for the Kensa gear. The vest did give him the freedom to move and breathe, so perhaps he should purchase it._

_Upon seeing Goggles blush at his actions, yes, Rider was going to buy it._

_"Perfect!" Having forgotten, Rider turned toward Aloha who winked in encouragement. "I've got some things to buy right off now, Rider let's go. And Prince, since you're here, show Goggles around and we'll catch up." Waving both teens off before Rider could protest, Aloha dragged them both to the register._

_There they'd been greeted by Jelfonzo, the jellyfish happily engaging Aloha in conversation before they had everything bagged and in hand. Rider swung his bag over his shoulder and glanced at Aloha questionably, "You really like dragging people around against their will."_

_"You didn't argue!" Aloha shot back, smirking when Rider glared at him. "Aight, so look, I wasn't the only one that saw that back there, right?" Aloha asked all a sudden, stopping Rider in his tracks._

_Confused, Rider raised a brow at Aloha, "Saw what?"_

_Aloha frowned, "You're not blind, are you?"_

_"I'm going to throw you out of this clothes store if you don't just spit it out."_

_"Geez!" Aloha huffed, perching a hand to his hip and pointing an accusing finger at Rider. The darker toned teen blinked unamused. Defeated, Aloha pointed to follow where they'd last seen Prince and Goggles, beginning to speak as he walked._

_"Ok, so-' He began, "You saw Goggles blush back there, right? When you tried the vest?" Aloha started. Rider tripped, regaining balance to look up at a smug Aloha, "Yes, I saw that. And I'm not dumb, you liked the attention, didn't you?"_

_Scoffing and shouldering past a laughing Aloha, Rider murmured reassuringly to himself that what Aloha said was untrue-_

_"So, are you gonna ask him out?"_

_Walking into a wall in shock, Rider stared blankly ahead of himself as Aloha tugged him in another direction. "Dude, stop giving me that look." Aloha stressed, snapping his fingers in front of Rider's face and yelping when teeth snapped at him._

_"How many times do I have to say it? It's none of your business whether I'll ask him or not!" Rider fumed, glaring harder when Aloha returned a flat look. "You guys would've been dating by now if you had balls. I almost feel bad for Goggles, but like I said, if you don't ask, someone will." Singsonged Aloha in reminder, retreating away from Rider when he'd swiped at him._

_It didn't matter. Rider was perfectly content… With the fact someone else might ask Goggles- No! He wasn't alright with that at all, but it didn't mean he'd have to ask Goggles out. Even though that would ensure no one would try to gain Goggles' affection and--_

_"Rider!"_

_Looking up, Rider met Goggles. The blue inkling twirled happily upon getting Rider's attention, said teen's cheeks colouring a shameless hue of yellow when he'd glanced over Goggles' appearance. He was in a skirt. Not far from Goggles was Prince, who was desperately trying to escape Eging's arms. He too was in a skirt._

_"Who the hell-' Rider began, jumping back when Goggles touched his arm innocently. And there he was. Right behind a clothes wrack and giggling, Aloha waved at Rider from afar. "They both look great, don't you think?"_

_Rider gaped, witness to Aloha wearing his own skirt. He's going to throttle him. And as if it couldn't be worse-_

_"I'll admit, I don't normally show off my legs, but they look nice."_

_Exiting a changing stall and demanding everyone's attention with an air of finality, was the King of Turf. Emperor. In a skirt. Rider blanched upon the sight and turned accusatory eyes at Aloha, who innocently ignored Rider in favour of teasing Prince._

_"Rider!" Whined Goggles, tugging Rider down to the horrifying reality that was seeing the blue teen in a skirt. Fearing for his own sanity, Rider unlatched Goggles' hands from his shoulders, "Idiot, what are you wearing!?" He whispered in despair, only receiving a bright smile in response, "Aloha bought a skirt for himself and said I'd look good in one."_

_In the background Prince protested, "Actually, I was forced into mine!" The sunny coloured inkling whined when his brother joined his side, both being admired by Aloha and Eging who produced their Squid phones for a photoshoot. "Goggles, get over here!" Waved Eging excitedly, Goggles accepting whole heartily and standing between Emperor and Prince._

_Rider gaped as Aloha dragged him to stand with him and Eging to take photos. "I'll send you pictures if you don't tear my limbs off." Rider looked incredulously at Aloha, who winked at him while snapping another picture._

_"What makes you think I'd want pictures-!'_

_"Shhhh, you're ruining the moment, I'll send them to you later." Pocketing his phone, Aloha waved everyone goodbye, "Sorry, there's still more shops I gotta check out for the sale, so I'm headin' out! Eging, make sure they keep the skirts." Blowing a kiss goodbye, Aloha abandoned the group._

_Eging smiled proudly, "Hell yeah, Emp, Prince, you too Goggles, you guys should buy them."_

_Rider, trying to keep a neutral expression, did not blink as all three inklings laughed amongst each other. "I suppose I had wanted to try something new." Relented Emperor of all people, petting his brother's head who gave in and Goggles who admired Emperor's appearance. "Ah, I feel so pretty, but you have to be the prettiest here!" Cheered the blue teen._

_Emperor smiled, "On the contrary, the skirt quite fits yours and Prince's smaller physique."_

_"Brother," Whined Prince, tugging his skirt down as far he could, "It's pretty, but may I change back?"_

_"Of course. Eging, help him out of it, I'll admit it was a little difficult to climb it over my waist."_

_"Roger that, Emp!" Eging nodded, helping Prince back into the changing stall, the younger heir flushed until his ears and threw a pout at his brother._

_Eging and Prince disappeared behind a door to get changed, while Rider, Emperor and Goggles waited outside awkwardly for them. The King absentmindedly whispered to himself, holding the hem of his skirt and seeming to judge the material. Goggles awed next to Emperor with curiosity, "You're really gonna buy it?" He asked innocently, receiving a confident smirk from Emperor, "It looks nice, there's no harm in it."_

_Nodding, both teens immersed themselves into considering what else to buy, while Rider watched them._

_Rider didn't trade many words with Emperor, the sun yellow teen seeming to ignore his presence in favour of Goggles. Rider wouldn't blame him for it, but the proximity in which Goggles was of Emperor did bother Rider a little. Unlike Aloha or Gloves, Emperor didn't seem to show romantic interest, but rather just an acute curiosity toward Goggles. And as innocent as that was, Rider still didn't like it._

_Sighing in defeat, Rider turned away from the pair as Eging and Prince exited, the younger heir having folded the skirt in arms and sporting an uncomfortable blush. Eging was holding his cheek with an apologetic grin, prompting Prince to turn away from him with a huff._

_Yeah, Rider didn't want to know._

_"Guess we should get out of these." Emperor sighed, offering his hand to Goggles and pointing to the stall in a casual manner._

_Rider blinked. Wait. They were gonna share a stall to change out of the skirts and… Rider was very much not okay with this._

_Goggles nodded, "Then we can go ahead and buy them!" Bouncing into the stall ahead of Emperor, the monarch followed boredly and upon seeing Rider stare dreadfully, he tilted his head questionably._

_"Goggles will need assistance, I don't suppose you'd like to help him instead?" Emperor asked in a suspicious tone. Rider jumped, staring up at Emperor. He was both embarrassed to be called out and a little antsy. Help Goggles change? No. Rider couldn't do that._

_Giving in, Rider grunted his response and let Emperor follow in with Goggles. Afterwards ensued five painful minutes of silence before Goggles and Emperor appeared again, both back in their usual gear and pants/shorts. Rider sighed a breath of relief, getting pulled up by Goggles as they'd made to purchase the skirts._

_"Rider." Called Emperor as the exited, watching Eging and Prince retreat while Goggles gathered his bag. Turning toward Emperor, Rider raised a questioning brow. The King smiled knowingly, "You like Goggles. Aloha was murmuring to himself while we were trying on clothes and I so happen to over hear. Not that it seemed Aloha was keeping what he said secret."_

_Rider buried his face in hands and attempted not to scream. Aloha was dead._

_"And I agree, you really should ask him out soon, I didn't peg you a coward." Laughing, Emperor bid goodbye to Rider and Goggles. Rider frozen in his place by Emperor's words and watching the monarch press an almost brother like kiss to Goggles' cheek. The blue teen smiled proudly, waving Emperor off and catching Rider's attention, "Let's go have lunch!"_

_It didn't disturb him as much as he thought it would witnessing Emperor press a kiss to Goggles' cheek, but Rider was happy to hold Goggles' face while eating to wipe off the sauce he'd gotten smeared._

_"You're disgusting."_

_"But I have you to clean it up!"_

_"I guess." Rider gave in, smiling softly, but hearing his Squid phone chim. Turning it on as Goggles turned away, Rider flushed furiously. Aloha sent the pictures._

_And Rider must admit, the skirts did suit them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK??? Sorry about the end, I'm sure someone was hoping Emperor was on Goggles and some crazy like, confrontation??? But while writing this it didn't seem right to throw Emperor at Goggles, so instead he's just kinda there to remind Rider that he should hurry his ass and kiss the boi!!! And ye, I say 'brotherly' for the kiss on the cheek because I hadn't meant for Emperor to seem malicious. Poor Rider needed a break before the next chapter, Hachi 👀 THANK YOU FOR READING 💕💕💕


	4. Hachi

_ What could possibly go wrong the day Rider gets an anonymous text to meet outside Urchin Cafe? He considered not coming at all, but he'd be lying saying he doesn't care to see who the text was from. Rider didn't give his number to anyone (except for maybe people like Goggles that couldn't take 'no' for an answer). So seeing Emperor stand before him was both baffling and infuriating when his response had been, "Aloha gave it to me."  _

_ After an awkward silence settled and Rider vented out to the monarch that he was very much going to strangle Aloha, Emperor kindly asked they step inside and get themselves something to drink. Rider was still confused as to what the other inkling wanted, sitting across from each other as Emperor ordered tea for them both, as much Rider didn't want a hot drink in the middle of summer. Quietly grumbling to himself as Emperor patiently shifted in seat, both turfers sat in another awkward silence. Rider groaned, "Why are we here?" _

_ Emperor smiled, "I was wondering when you'd ask."  _

_ Containing a biting remark on the fact Emperor did not inform him he was the one who texted and that since arriving at the cafe all he'd done was order them tea and not explain himself. Rider smiled back, though strained and bordering on irritated. "So, why the hell are we here?" _

_ Their tea had arrived then, Emperor taking his in hand and putting the rim to his lips, "I'd like to talk about Goggles." Rider stuttered as he'd brought the rim of the cup to his mouth, the scalding water spilling across his lips as he'd drawn it away and placed it shakingly on the table.  _

_ Eyes trained downward, Rider was aware of the heat climbing to his cheeks, as painstakingly he fought to keep calm. "What about him?" _

_ The shopping trip he'd been dragged to days ago by Aloha was an eventful one. Rider was aware Emperor knew, but did it matter? Nothing has changed since then. Rider had bottled and mixed feelings since having been confronted by Aloha and now Emperor. He liked Goggles, somewhere in his chest he felt 'like' wasn't the exact word he needed to describe the feeling, but hell like he knew.  _

_ It's difficult at times to maintain his cool. Rider still bares his fangs at anyone that makes a pass at Goggles and Goggles is still the oblivious little sunshine he is. Rider could bury his head in the ground and live with it, but clearly everyone disagreed. Did everyone know? If Aloha was mouthing off… _

_ He didn't want to think of the possibility, feeling the colour drain from his face and the cold sweat. Rider wasn't afraid. Not ashamed. He was just… Hopeless. The more he thought of it, whether his jealousy or doubt, the feelings he's been harbouring for months has been really weighing him down and having others like the King of Turf War tell him he should confess?  _

_ "Rider, you shouldn't worry. I'm not coming here to pester you as I predict Aloha has been doing."  _

_ Blinking awake, Rider gaped at Emperor, who coaxed him to drink his tea. After having fought his initial embarrassment away, Rider placed down his cup and inhaled carefully, "So what are you going to say about him?"  _

_ "That I have reason to believe your feelings are reciprocated." Emperor smirked cheekily. Rider deadpanned, "Sorry, but you sound like Aloha. Full of shit." _

_ Snorting quietly to himself, Emperor crosses his legs and raises his tea cup again. Rider kicks the table and disturbs him, watching with his own triumph smirk as the King is disgruntled by the spilt tea.  _

_ Rider forgot to mention Emperor is still technically on his hate list for that talk down during the King Cup.  _

_ "Rude." Emperor scoffed. Dabbing insistently at the cuffs of his sleeves, the sunny yellow inkling finally turned a much more serious glare toward Rider. "I can understand you may not believe me, but Goggles has considered feelings for you. I've spoken to him myself if I must be honest-' _

_ "What!?" Rider shouts, staring at the King as if he's grown a second head. Which he did with the sudden appearance of Aloha perching his head right on Emperor's shoulder. A moment of utter bafflement as Emperor swatted Aloha away and Rider falling half out of his chair, the two made space for Aloha to sit at their little table as Aloha ordered himself iced tea.  _

_ The third most awkward silence that day settled as Rider attempted to bury his head in his arms next to Emperor and now Aloha.  _

_ Cod, when would this end?  _

_ "Thank you." Chirped Aloha upon receiving his drink, moving it aside before he addressed the two inklings he joined. "So I heard everything, Emperor, spill."  _

_ "No, no do not spill! What in the hell, why won't you leave my love life alone!?" _

_ "Because obviously I need the deets." _

_ "Unbelievable." Sighed Emperor, "I'd wanted to speak to him by myself Aloha, how did you know where to find us?" _

_ Aloha shrugged, "I didn't. But it's hot out, needed a drink, overheard and like I was gonna miss this! I already know all about it, but hey, how about telling us the obvious? Goggles likes Rider as much as he likes him."  _

_ "You're not wrong, but I didn't finish-' _

_ "And you're not finishing!" Rider gave up, throwing his hands up in the air and standing from his seat. Aloha was upon him in a second, pulling him back down with an annoyed smile, "We're drilling facts into your thick S+ head, listen."  _

_ Gripping Aloha's hand and considering throwing the other teen across the cafe, Rider gave into Emperor placing a gentle hand on his shoulder and guiding him to sit down. All three teens sighed and or groaned in exasperation. An odd trio to see in public for sure, Rider couldn't stand them.  _

_ "Okay, I'm kinda getting sick of you not making a move, so what if I asked Gogg-' _

_ "Over my dead body" _

_ "Then do something!" Aloha whined, taking his iced tea and waving the glass around as if it wouldn't slip out of his grasp and shatter. Rider wouldn't mind watching that. The jarring clatter of glass shards would be much preferable to Emperor murmuring to himself.  _

_ "Oi, if you got something to say, say it. I may or may not punch you though." Rider huffed, sipping from his lukewarm cup of tea while Aloha nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, what did Goggles say?" _

_ Folding a napkin neatly, Emperor glanced up with a downturn of his lips. "That'd taken forever to get to." Shaking his head, the monarch gestured lazily with a roll of his wrist. "I heard from him myself that Rider is special to him. If that is not a confession, I've given up hope."  _

_ Aloha cheered, "Exactly! Rider you really should-' _

_ "Rider nothing!" Blushed the Yellow-Green inkling, staring in disbelief at Emperor. It had to be a lie, but somehow that seemed impossible. The King didn't lie, unlike the party animal clinging to his shoulder and singing about how 'right' he was. Rider could just strangle him, the cafe was empty now that he looked around.  _

_ "I agree with Aloha, you should confess. I don't believe there's a chance you'll be rejected." Chimed in Emperor, the monarch watching in amusement as Rider's tentacles glowed feverishly. If Rider had to name his most embarrassing moment in life, this scenario of being told to confess his supposed secretive feelings to someone like Blue team's Goggles is right up there with being pantsed on television.  _

_ "Cod, why me. Alright, fine!" Rider fumed, "If I confess or some shit, will you leave me alone?"  _

_ Aloha laughed, "Of course not!"  _

_ Grumbling quietly to himself, Rider had to think much deeper about what he'd just proclaimed. Confess? Could he really do that… Doubts began to cloud his head just as Emperor's voice brought him back to attention. "I have to wonder, is that Goggles-' _

_ Rider and Aloha's head turned in the direction Emperor was pointing in, right outside the cafe doors a familiar blue tentacled boy was plastered against it. Excitedly waving his arms in the direction of the odd trio as panic began to settle in Rider's doubt forgotten mind.  _

_ "Oh would you look at that, that's our cue! Good luck Rider." Aloha picked himself up from the table with his drink in hand, dragging up an unamused Emperor as both teens fled. Rider gaped as Aloha smirked over his shoulder and winked, Emperor too waving his hand dismissively as both teens quickly greeted Goggles at the door and pointed down toward Rider. Said inkling stared apprehensively as Goggles began to approach, side eyeing the window he was sat at and measuring how much he'd have to pay for breaking it in his escape. _

_ Unfortunately his brain mathematics had been cut short when Goggles cheekily took a seat across from him, flashing his ever bright of a smile. "Rider, how are you?" The boy questioned innocently. Mundane. Ordinary. Rider had red alarms blaring in his head at this, staring blankly as Goggles' smile slowly turned strained and concerned.  _

_ Shaking his head and inhaling, Rider looked up toward Goggles who stood taller at the familiar glare. "What are you doing here?" _

_ Goggles smiled in response, somewhat thankful that Rider's usual demeanour had returned. Grumpy. "I was looking for you." The boy laughed, amused by the flustered and questioning expression his friend made at him. Rider just didn't seem himself all that lately and Goggles would be lying saying he hadn't been noticing. Or that it didn't worry him as so, but when it came to Rider, just that more matter.  _

_ So the boy tilted his head in oh so innocent way and watched his stoic companion stutter for a response. Rider could only curse the two inklings who'd sat with him earlier, feeling cornered and pressured underneath Goggles' patient gaze.  _

_ Swallowing unsurely and attempting to scowl through his embarrassment, Rider asked the obvious, "Why?" _

_ Goggles hummed, "Just 'cause."  _

_ Blinking, Rider stared down the chipper inkling before sighing in endearment. He supposed this was fine. "Idiot, you need a genuine reason for these kinds of things." _

_ "Well then, is Rider a reason? I just wanted to say hi." The blue inkling chuckled nervously, watching as gears turned in Rider's head. Surely annoyed. _

_ But no, he's just gay.  _

_ Rider pinched the palm of his hand as he'd gone to adjust the cuff of his sleeve, making it a point to seem as if the comment did not indeed matter and that he was not blushing. Goggles may have noticed his friend was off at times, but still blatantly oblivious to the utter affection he held towards him. Rider try as he will still had the blush climb to his ears.  _

_ "I guess that's a reason." The Gold Dynamo user gave in, watching with a faint smile as Goggles cheered victoriously. "So let's hang out around the Square! I don't really like how it smells in here." _

_ Rider nodded, quietly rising from his seat and having an overjoyed ray of sunshine lead him back outside where they belonged.  _

_ Outside was much nicer compared to the stuffy cafe, Rider noted. Goggles was already ahead, admiring the Square despite visiting it as often as the next person. Rider couldn't help but find this a little endearing, but quietly suppressing a smile as he followed Goggles. The blue inkling fell in line beside Rider, beaming up at the other teen brightly. "I really love walking around here!" _

_ Rider raised a curious brow at this, again thinking that the Square was nothing new. But Rider turned his eyes away from Goggles to maybe catch what made the other boy beside him so unimaginably happy to be here. It was bright out obviously, the sun glaring its rays upon every uncovered surface of the Square. Rider made note of how warm it was, but not quite hot. Shop windows refracted the light, shining what Rider caught as a rainbow when he followed the light to Goggles blue tentacles. The boy giggled knowingly, his tentacles blending into a much softer blue.  _

_ Blinking owlishly, Rider watched as the colour returned to the much richer and darker blue associated with Goggles. The boy smiled proudly upon seeing the slight amazement in Rider's eyes, the turfer maybe having no recollection of seeing Goggles change ink colours often at all.  _

_ "Rider, hey!"  _

_ The Yellow-Green inkling hadn't noticed he wasn't paying much attention until Goggles was tugging on his sleeve and pointing toward the Square's Deca Tower. Rider wasn't quite sure what Goggles was trying to point out to him specifically, but he only had to look toward the Lobby's doors to see a team of unmistakable Octoling exit.  _

_ "It's Hachi!" Goggles said it aloud for them both. Rider hadn't seen the octoling for awhile now he'd admit, but then again he wasn't exactly friends with the octoling despite having worked in the Metro together.  _

_ The octoling had spotted Goggles and Rider across the Square just as his team cheered in a victorious invitation to eat. Hachi waved them off in promise he'd join before making his way toward the expecting inklings.  _

_ Rider eyed the octoling as he approached, amused when Hachi's seemed trained straight ahead and missed a step. Stumbling toward his friends with flustered cheeks, Hachi greeted Goggles and Rider. "I feel like we haven't seen each other in awhile. Long time no see I think is what they say?" The octoling chuckled, chirping in embarrassment upon having Goggles crush him in a hug.  _

_ Watching the small interaction, Rider raised a suspicious brow at the octoling's unusual behaviour. It was true, anyone would be a little off put by Goggles at times, and Hachi was still getting used to surface greetings. The octoling awkwardly returned the hug, though a content smile appeared on his face and the tension melted seamlessly from his shoulders. After pulling away from the far too long hug, Hachi turned toward Rider with a genuine smile and a wave in greeting. Rider returned it.  _

_ "Hachi!" Goggles cheered, bouncing on his heels excitedly, "How's your team been? We should have another battle!"  _

_ Hachi played quietly with the curled tentacle in front of his eyes, a finger tangling itself with the animated appendage as it lashed in contained excitement itself. Rider took note of this as Hachi turned his full attention toward Goggles, the octoling grinning and engaging Goggles in his line of questioning. Rider all but forgotten, but this was nothing new. Goggles was just too attention drawing and Rider didn't mind not contributing.  _

_ What he did mind was Hachi's admittedly out of place behaviour. The octoling blushed unsurely before schooling his features and almost seeming to… Flirt with Goggles. Innocently. But nonetheless Rider could see a somewhat unkempt affection the octoling had for Goggles all of a sudden.  _

_ He blinked.  _

_ Before Rider could reach out to Goggles, Hachi was inviting them both surprisingly to eat in celebration with his team. Rider couldn't even refute before Goggles was latching onto his arm and answering on behalf of them. _

_ "Great then!" Hachi smiled, rejoining his curious teammates. Rider took note it seemed they teased the boy upon his return and then waved in Rider's general direction, knowing it was somehow intended to be for the excitable Goggles while even from a distance, Hachi seemed incredibly flustered.  _

_ Rider didn't like this already.  _

**____________ **

 

_ "Hmm, what?" _

_ "Aloha I'm serious!" Rider growled over the line, keeping an eye on Goggles who skipped ahead of him with the rest of Team Hachi. They were making their way to the restaurant to eat.  _

_ Over the line Rider could hear shuffling, a muffled curse that odly did not belong to Aloha before the pink S4 member responded, "So you're sayin' you think he likes Goggles? Woah Rider, I didn't think you had the eye to spot a crush!"  _

_ Painstakingly loosening his harsh grip on his Squid phone, Rider grunted in response. There was more shuffling before someone else's voice greeted Rider, "If that's the case, then you might want to speed up that confession. Would be a shame someone else confesses first."  _

_ Rider blanched, it was Emperor. He heard more shuffling, an argument, then the most surprising of voices spoke over the line. "They're both idiots, geez. So, I heard, don't panic! Just a bit of friendly advice before Aloha takes his phone ba- **Keep your hands to yourself!** Anyways, he likes you too." The voices got more distorted, if Rider strained his ears enough, he took note of several other voices. Several familiar voices.  _

_ The line cut.  _

_ Containing a groan of disdain for Aloha, Rider caught up with Goggles and Hachi's team just as they arrived. Goggles returned to his side without being called, which Rider appreciated before they all entered together. They'd found a table to fit six and happily engaged each other. Well, Rider didn't entirely contribute to conversation, but he'd somewhat found the topics entertaining, such as battle strategy between Nana and Pony.  _

_ Rider was sitting next to a wall, next to him was Goggles and after was Hachi. Across the three were Nana, Pony and Afro.  _

_ "I'll go order for us, since this isn't traditional and we gotta go up. Goggles can come with and help." Hachi Interrupted the chatter amongst the table, grabbing everyone's attention as they began to throw orders at him. How he retained all the information, Rider didn't know. What he did know is that Hachi wanted Goggles' help.  _

_ Clenching his jaw and spitting out his order, Rider watched Hachi leave the table with Goggles in toe, the boy firing orders at Hachi Being he had yet to decide what he wanted. Rider sighed once they were out of earshot and buried his head in arms, tempted to reach for his phone and call Aloha or someone, he had this horrible feeling brewing in his stomach since finding that Hachi might like Goggles. Any alone time to those two couldn't end well.  _

_ Damn, now he wanted to follow them.  _

_ "Think he's gonna do it?" Hissed Pony. Rider peaked over his arm at the three Octolings whispering to each other. Obviously Rider shouldn't be hearing the conversation.  _

_ "Shh, Pony! But he might! He was gonna ask him out earlier, but ended up chickening out to inviting him to eat." Informed Nana. Rider didn't have to think too hard on the meaning, he had a good idea of what they were talking about.  _

_ "Oh he will, he gave me the signal!" Afro giggled, giving the girls a serious look in imitation of the 'signal'. Signal for what? Hachi wasn't going to-' _

_ "By the time they come back, we get to celebrate! Hachi's got th-' _

_ Rider stoood abruptly from the table in alarm. Everyone looked toward him startled, "I, I need the washroom!" He stuttered, turning and running in the direction Hachi and Goggles left in. Completely opposite of the washrooms.  _

_ He ran past other tables, past where Hachi And Goggles should have been if they were ordering food and right outside the fire exit stood Hachi and Goggles. Rider stopped and pressed himself to the corridor wall, straining to hear what was going on.  _

_ '-nt! I mean that I… I like you. Like you Goggles, do you understand?" Hachi appeared distressed, peering down at a perplexed Goggles. The inkling boy was rocking on his heels contemplatively, fingers pinching his lip. "Yeah. I like you too, Hachi."  _

_ Rider's heart stopped.  _

_ "Of course I like you! I like Specs, I like Skull, I like Prince, I like you too Hachi." Giggled Goggles, Hachi groaned in response. _

_ Rider face palmed. Right, Goggles was oblivious. Oh, the pain across Hachi's features was a little satisfying.  _

_ Hachi tugged at the collar of his shirt with an embarrassed flush, fingers kneading the fabric as he attempted to stutter to Goggles what he meant by 'like'. Goggles only frowned in confusion, "I don't get what you're trying to say, Hachi. You're my friend, I like you, isn't that-' _

_ "No, it isn't!" Hachi snapped.  _

_ Rider felt the need to interrupt them, save Hachi the trouble seeing as Goggles was getting upset himself. But then Hachi, seeming pent up with trying to explain himself, and gently took Goggles by the shoulders. Goggles responded by standing closer to Hachi, brows pinched with concern. And then Hachi was kissing him.  _

_ Heart stopping for the second time, Rider clutched the wall until it hurt, his lower jaw numbing with the force he was clenching it shut. The kiss was short lived, Rider was thankful for that when Hachi pulled away glowing red. Goggles too was blue, eyes sprung wide and looking straight at Hachi. The octoling sighed, "I like you." _

_ "Oh." Goggles responded dumbly.  _

_ He'd already seen enough, Rider punched the wall, alarming both teens to a third presence and marched away. It hurt somehow, you'd think he was used to Goggles getting kissed by literally everyone, but no, it hurt.  _

_ Rider wanted the feeling to go away.  _

_ "Rider!" He heard his name called, it was Goggles' obviously. But that only made him run faster, until he was outside the stupid restaurant and everything became a blur. Running home, collapsing behind his door, shrugging off his jacket and kicking off his boots. Rider found himself face down in his bed and blank. Nothing was currently running through his head but the words of Aloha.  _

_**"Y'know, if you don't make the first move, someone's gonna sweep Goggles up and claim him for themselves."** It taunted.  _

_ Rider was beginning to hear truth.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't even attempt to apologize! Argh, I feel terrible this took forever to get out, can you believe writers block? I've had this chapter in works forever now, I just never got past the beginning of the restaurant thing, but finally!! Ugh, y'know what, I have noo idea when chapter 5 will come, but I promise I have not given up on writing more Splatoon works and that I'm determined to finish this one! Speaking of, if anyone reads my other works, you'll see two new stories out after this chapter. Hope that's fun because I've got other things to finish! Thank you sooo much for reading and sticking with me despite my sorta hiatus, lmao. Love you guys, ciao!

**Author's Note:**

> Aloha: Hope you enjoyed~
> 
> Gloves: A love tap, it was innocent!
> 
> Emperor: You could at least try. 
> 
> Hachi: That's unfavourable.
> 
> Rider: I hate every single one of you. 
> 
> Goggles: Let's do this again!
> 
> Minzy: Thank you for reading~


End file.
